


Two blue dragons meet in a forest: What Happens Next Will Shock You.

by IceBreeze



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: Abi was outright shaking by Zeno’s side now, and it was only reflex that had him squeeze his hand tighter, ears ringing, ringing, ringing with the overwhelming question of how is this possible.“How is this possible?” demands Shuten, a white knuckled grip on his spear.“But the blue dragon- only Abi should-“Hiryuu and the original dragons all find themselves encountering Shin-ah. For some, this changes nothing at all. For others, it changes everything.





	Two blue dragons meet in a forest: What Happens Next Will Shock You.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ngl, I wrote this literally because I wanted Shin-ah to interact with the founders and thus it is entirely self-indulgent.

It all started with a squirrel. Or, well- technically it started when the red dragon chose to descend to mortalhood and his brothers took drastic actions, but this part of the story started with a squirrel. Animals were hardly a rare sight in the palace- if there weren’t Abi’s songbirds then it was Zeno dragging in a cat or something, or even the memorable occasion in which Guen decided he wanted a live bear as a pet (which had caused more destruction of the palace than some of the more serious assassination attempts, and had ended with Abi paralysing both bear and white dragon whilst the stupid king laughed)- but this was different.

Largely because the squirrel took one look at Abi’s eyes, went ‘pukyuu’, and had proceeded to try and feed him nuts. Lots of nuts, and when Abi grabbed it and held it up in the air with an affronted frown, it merely pukyuu’ed again. The other part came from the fact that they were not in the palace but, instead, travelling through the forest after leaving the rest of the army in a small skirmish, and whilst they’d left the battle field behind several miles ago, the noise it made should have scared away any small animals like this.

“What the hell is that?” The question, though coming from Shuten, was said with more genuine confusion than hostility, which was something of a miracle (though the dragons got along well after all their years of fighting and living together, the green and blue were always jumping at a chance to rub eachother the wrong way- or simply rub on eachother).  Guen nodded his agreement, dragon hand kept firmly by his side in order to avoid frightening the animal (after the last time when he’d nearly split Bora in half and Abi had responded by nearly splitting him in half, he’s learnt to keep it on the down low).

“Zeno also wants to know!”

Zeno bounded up to Abi, and the squirrel sniffed him (or turned her nose up- you could never tell with animals), and then offered him a nut as well. Zeno took it, bemused, and Hiryuu smiled beatifically from where stood between them all- the king surrounded by his warriors.

“It appears to be a squirrel,” Hiryuu said, quite seriously, and Shuten scoffed in that way of his that said ‘you’re an idiot but I can’t say it aloud anymore because I’ve already hit the maximum allowed.’ Guen smacked his back with his normal hand, Shuten retaliated by kicking back with his normal foot, and it would have escalated more if Zeno hadn’t danced between them.

Abi lifted the squirrel higher, dragon eyes making it hard to tell whether he was contemplating freezing the squirrel  or merely staring very hard. “But why the nuts?” and that, really, was the million dollar question. The squirrel gave no answer beyond another ‘pukyuu’, and all five people stared at it like they’d never seen a squirrel before.

“Maybe it recognises it’s own kind,” offered Shuten, receiving a laugh from Guen and Zeno, a confused ‘is this a human thing’ look from Hiryuu, and a vicious scowl from Abi. The offended party opened his mouth to respond, but they never did learn what he was going to say  because at that moment they became aware of the jingling of bells. All five whirled around just as a figure seemed to materialise out of the trees, four of them ready for a fight whilst one was shoved roughly behind Hiryuu.

And yet, they never did attack because they were all struck confused by the figure that appeared before them. A strange creature in furs, with a mask upon it’s face and a sword in hand, staring at them (at least, presumably so- the lack of an insight to its face meant anything was pretty much guess work) with the kind of blank caution of one who’s used to hostile reactions and either didn’t recognise the Dragon King and his warriors or didn’t care. A pair of bells dangled from its mask, and something about it seemed familiar. The man (because it must be a man or a demon, and a man was generally the more likely of the two) tilted its head, bells jangling, and the squirrel squeaked once more, wriggling out of Abi’s hands to bound over to the man, scrambling up to settle on his shoulder. It pukyuu’ed, nuzzling its head against his cheek, and he said- so very softly that most people would have likely struggled to hear it.

“Ao… are you… okay?”

Another pukyuu and the man moved his head in something that was probably acknowledgement. Then he looked over at the five standing there again and said, only a touch louder:

“Please leave.”

Guen and Shuten both bristled at this- either at the insult to the King or at being ordered by a stranger, Zeno doesn’t know- but Hiryuu asked:

“Ah, we’re sorry. Are we disturbing your home?”

The stranger didn’t move or react beyond a slight shift, simply said: “Strangers aren’t allowed here.”

“Why?” asked Abi, eyes narrowed, and when the stranger shifted his head over to him their entire body froze like they’d been stabbed. Abi wasn’t much better, mouth agape in a little o shape, skin paling far too quickly to be healthy, and Zeno grabbed his hand and squeezed on reflex. “You- those eyes-“ followed, and at those words the stranger turned around and bolted.

Abi barely finished his cry of ‘stop him,’ before Shuten was leaping into action- quite literally. The stranger whirled around, slashing with his sword, and Shuten barely managed to avoid it. The following fight was disturbingly close (the stranger was not as strong as Shuten, that much was obvious, but he was _good,_ and Zeno hadn’t thought there was anyone in the world who could fight Guen) and only reached an end when Guen shook himself out of his reverie and joined in. Eventually, it ended with the stranger pinned to the ground with his arm twisted in a way that had Zeno wincing in sympathy, Shuten holding his spear aloft ready to move at the slightest warning. The little squirrel- Ao, if Zeno remembered correctly, and isn’t that a strange name for a squirrel- was outraged, squeaking furiously and biting Guen’s human hand.

Shuten reached down and yanked the mask from the strangers head with little heed for how he trembled. And then Zeno inhaled sharply, feeling rather like he’d been slapped- for there, embedded in the face of a man- no, a child, for no matter how he looked the boy must be younger than even Zeno- was the Blue Dragon’s eyes. Abi was outright shaking by Zeno’s side now, and it was only reflex that had him squeeze his hand tighter, ears ringing, ringing, ringing with the overwhelming question of _how is this possible._

“How is this possible?” demands Shuten, a white knuckled grip on his spear.

“But the blue dragon- only Abi should-“

Hiryuu didn’t say a word, lips turned downward, and Abi let out a keening noise that sounded too close to fear for Zeno’s comfort. They were brothers, found and fated, the act of concern always a breath away, and so in the moment of distraction where everyone was distracted, the stranger twisted in Guen’s grip and drove a knife into his shoulder. Guen grunted, faltering, and the boy jumped away, closing his eyes the moment he could.

“How... You feel… _those eyes_ …” but Abi couldn’t get the words out. It was telling, perhaps, that he clung to Zeno’s hand like it was the only thing anchoring him there, and Zeno pursed his lips to bite back the concern. He never felt more useless than he did in moments like this, when there was nothing he could do to help; in times like this, he regretted that the Ouryuu hadn’t given him a stronger power. But no, no, now was not the time to dwell on such things, and so he shook them away.

“Who are you?” asked Hiryuu, lips turned down into a frown that may have been confusion, may have been worry, or may have simply been deep thought (the King could be most confounding sometimes), but the stranger kept their eyes shut, and the squirrel reached down as if she could help hide the reality from them.

“Seiryuu,” was the only answer they gave, and if anything that just made Hiryuu’s frown deepen.

“That’s not a name,” said Abi, looking like he wasn’t sure whether to be more offended by the idea that someone else was laying claim on what was his, or annoyed by the reticence. Zeno seconded the sentiment, privately- it’s not a name. Even Guen, the most devout of the four to their blood, preferred it when people called him by his name.

_(“But like- doesn’t it feel lonely, when they do that?” was his response when questioned about it the one time. “Like we’re not people with the power of the gods, but an extension of the gods themselves. I don’t like that.” And that, really, said it all)._

But this Seiryuu merely shook his head and repeated, “I don’t have a name. Only Seiryuu,” and Abi looked like he was going to be sick.

With a quick, deft movement, Seiryuu reached out and snatched the mask away from Shuten’s slack grip, retreating back a few steps as he put it firmly back in place. He moved his head from side to side a couple of times, as though he was checking the bells were still there, and only then did he seem anything close to comfortable; the sound echoed through the clearing, the only thing present other than ragged breathing. For a moment, it seemed like the quiet might drag on forever.

_(And in some part of him, Zeno wished it would)._

But then Abi stumbled, eyes wide as he let out a sharp, pained cry, and he fainted.


End file.
